


樱

by shangxu



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxu/pseuds/shangxu
Summary: 云玩家属性。路人/阿弦。一点点未成年暗示，非童车。狼有出场，非cp。
Kudos: 4





	樱

为了苇名能做到什么地步？弦一郎在听闻这个问题时，不免觉得十分可笑，但他心里早就有了答案，若非为了苇名的存亡他也不至于低微的像个街头捞客的妓女，靠不折手段地出卖自己来换取苇名城一朝一夕的平安。  
初春的时节，细雨霏微，山花遍野。弦一郎通常不大到山上去，就坐在和室里，无人的时候品着一壶清酒。而有人的时候，他会合上移门，主动脱去自己的盔甲和里衣，安静地伏在地板上，任长发将他的耳朵挡住，似能绝断来自头顶的轻蔑笑意。  
房间里除了夜晚也并不点灯。白天里天气好时也不费力地能看清他脸上的表情，尽管弦一郎的面上总是傲慢冷漠，却在那种情欲燃烧的时刻也会露出点不同的神色来。若是天气不好，在迷蒙暗淡的室内，弦一郎才会比平时更愿意替武士们除去衣物，伸出湿热的舌头来伺候他们胯下高昂的性器。  
弦一郎的脸称不上漂亮，身体也没有女人那般柔软，皮肤表面亦附着着多年来最大限度的训练留下的疤痕。它们凹凸不平，如交错攀爬的虫体在他体内蠕动。有些男人偏爱他身体上这些陈旧的痕迹，在他后穴里抽送着阴茎时还不忘在那些疤痕上啃咬出深深的牙印。  
但在夜晚，点起的烛火总是会把几副交缠的躯体投上单薄的纸门，几道微微错开的影子层叠起了或浓或淡的淫靡。  
狼在幼年时即被苇名一心从血腥的战场领回了家族，他比弦一郎小上几岁，大概在他学会使用刀剑的时刻，对方已经被推往了贵族的房间。那是他后来不小心发现的秘密，在他发现那年也如同今年的景色，庭院里的樱花绽放成粉色的云霞，夜幕笼罩着翘起的屋檐，落着淅沥小雨的天空中填满了厚重的乌云，遮蔽了碎星和明月。  
他说不好自己为什么在那个晚上偏偏会于半夜里醒来，仿佛做了场噩梦，可在惊醒后却半点也回想不起梦中的场景，甚至比白纸还要空荡。倒是后背上的薄汗提醒着他，大抵是他梦到了多年前的战场和死尸，断裂的肢体划过火红的天空时很像春日里放飞的风筝。  
他在被褥里来回翻了几个身，可醒了来就难以再睡着，想着干脆趁寂静的时刻摒除杂乱练习刚学到的剑术，便在肩上披了件外衣走进了夜深露重的庭院。但要去训练场必定经过弦一郎的房间，在他的印象里弦一郎早年的训练不如他苛刻，很少在练习中受伤，淤青也极少见到，他本以为那是先生们出于对小公子的爱护，但后来才慢慢想明白弦一郎当时拥有的一切都不过是作为献给贵族的厚礼。  
弦一郎住在庭院后的独立房间，门口栽着脆弱的不知名的白花，也没有香气，只是偶尔随着微风摆弄一下枝叶或花瓣。  
狼在远处便看见那间房里敞开着门，昏昏的烛影摇曳，虚笼笼的光线圈起了台阶下的白花，未长高的少年人物跪在某个锦衣男人身前，垂着脑袋正将对方那截滚烫的阴茎吞入口腔。他在原处顿足，一时间不知该持什么反应，只是感觉怀抱着木剑的手臂违背了身体的意愿，在风里颤了颤。他也忘记了自己站了多少时间才离开，但至少没有被发现。  
那个晚上已经不是弦一郎第一回伺候属于贵族的男人，但在学习伺候男人的技巧上不如他学习武艺来得快，即使被其他贵族教导了如何用舌头来取悦，他做到的也只有五分像。男人蓬勃的性器似填满了他狭窄的嘴，他几乎感觉无法呼吸，抵住牙齿的舌头时不时在贵族捏着他的下颌往里顶弄时在那根性器上摩擦，从起初的刺痛到最后就剩下麻木。  
贵族们同样厌恶着他那双毫无生机的眼睛，以及僵硬的动作，一面操着他，一面讥笑着告诉他倘若不是深夜无趣，正巧有个为他们准备的下等妓女，自然是随他们污辱的。  
弦一郎早就衣不蔽体，光裸的身体上堆满了被掐咬出来的瘀伤，旧的和新的相互交叠。但男人们喜欢争强好胜，尽管作为贵族的他们矜持的并不言语相谈，却总是暗暗较劲，把伤害他当作一种获胜的方法。他被迫张着嘴服侍男人到达高潮，也被迫吞下他们腥气的精液。  
在结束了一轮兴味十足的高潮后，其中一个肥大的贵族把他摁到在地，他的脸紧贴了地板，臀部被固定抬高，那个贵族道，听闻这位少爷的第一次既不是跟男人做，也不是跟女人做，而是被什么冷冰冰的东西操得神智不清，我们要不也来试一试，看看这位少爷会有什么惊人的反应。另一个男人附和道，我也听说了，既然是有意思的事，那就来试试看吧。  
弦一郎知道他们指的是什么东西，那是他房间里的一柄短刀。第一个晚上，来寻他的贵族打量他过后，摇摇头与站在门口的苇名一心交谈，说他不值那么多钱。苇名一心却也一丝半点都不退让，反而说他可以做很多事，很多别人给了钱也不愿做的事。  
当时的弦一郎没有听懂苇名一心的意思，别人又是指什么人，但在那一夜过后他就明白了，虽说他长到了十四岁也从未招过游女，但也在身边将士的口中听闻过一些。只有活不下去的女人才会出卖自己的肉体换取一餐饭或一张床，她们寻求的不是快乐，只是生存罢了。他后来也逐渐地认识到他的境地几乎与之相同，他也出卖了自己，不是为了追求欲望的满足，而是可以拯救千千万万的灵魂。  
但射过精的身体毕竟敏感，弦一郎感觉出男人掰开了他的臀瓣，露出了一条殷红的缝隙，且那条缝隙里仍旧极缓慢地在淌出油膏与精液混合的液体。短刀的刀鞘并不是很厚很宽，男人握着它容易地往两边撑开了弦一郎闭合的穴口，看刀鞘没入湿哒哒的软穴。末端方形的尖锐凶狠地划过他的肠壁，他趴伏着，手臂撑过头顶，突如其来的疼痛教他不由自主地捏紧了手指。他最怕的就是自己这副模样，身体上的疼痛莫名被性欲催化成了快感，他就像陷入了一潭泥水，越是粗暴的对待他越是能释放自己。  
然而往后的十几年中，他更是无法从疼痛里抽身了。他师承的技法毁灭着身体，为了强大源源不断地汲取着异端的力量，皮肤上很快伤痕累累，双手也因为渴望的力量烧毁了血肉，但他最终还是亲眼目睹了苇名的没落。  
守护苇名的想法一旦生根就再也无法拔除，弦一郎深知除非斩下他的头颅，他也不会放弃任何希望。在过去他学会了获取权力获取金银是何种最简单的方法，如今他便彻彻底底地抛弃了尊严，只要有人愿意跟他做场交易他一定会大方地打开身体，任人索要。  
狼在撞见弦一郎那件事后的不久，被告知要从原本的房间里搬出来，搬到了训练场附近。自那日后他不用再从弦一郎的房间外经过，也不用再去猜测那些夜晚在那间房里发生的事，更不用因为那些与他无关的事自我烦恼。  
但今晚的风偏寒，吹得庭院里那棵樱花树的枝头簌簌，浸染了细密雨水的花瓣脱离了花萼，乘着冷风轻飘飘地落在泥里。大概等上一夜，直到翌日的天色微明，庭院里就会像是落了一场花雨，绵软的花瓣铺满石子路。


End file.
